A vehicular electric lock device in which a lock member that can engage with a steering shaft is operatively linked to a slider that moves in the axial direction of a threaded shaft in response to the threaded shaft being rotatingly driven by means of an electric motor is disclosed in Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2, etc. In the arrangement of Patent Document 1, the slider is provided with an operating arm protruding sideways, and a pair of microswitches are selectively switched by means of the operating arm, thereby mechanically detecting whether the lock member is either at a lock position or an unlock position. On the other hand, in the arrangement disclosed in Patent Document 2, a Hall sensor fixedly disposed to one side of the slider is used to detect that the lock member is at a lock position and, although it is not clearly described, it is thought that a magnet is provided on the slider in order for a magnetic field to be detected by means of the Hall sensor.